Better Late Than Never
by AshleyMocha12
Summary: RolePlay Based Fan Fic: Imogen has had a secret crush on Jose, Bianca's brother for a while now. What will it take for her to finally admit her feelings?


**Author's Note: Yayyyyy! It's my first RP based fan fic! If you don't know, there's an amazing Twitter RP named #NowOrNeverRP with an OC character named Jose. (he's awesome!) He plays Bianca's brother who is also Imogen's boyfriend/Fiance. "Imose" is a very popular couple in our RP and it's so great that we write their fanfiction :D if you'd like to read our RP, tweet me at AshleyMocha12 :D hope you enjoy it!**

Imogen's P.O.V

I sat at Bianca's kitchen table picking at a Blueberry muffin that I was debating about eating. Bianca stood in the kitchen looking at the back of a pancake box trying to read the directions.

"How am I supposed to get the mix to fluff?" she asked, turning the box over.

"What?" I asked, laughing. She glared at me and threw the box in the garbage.

"Screw this. No wonder why I'm failing Culinary Arts." she said, joining me at the table. I nodded slowly and looked toward Jose's room. His door was closed.

"Um...when is your brother coming out?" I asked casually. She eyed me suspiciously.

I secretly had a crush on Jose DeSousa for months now, but by Bianca being my best friend, and his younger sister, I had never made a move.

"Whenever he wants to? Why?" she asked. I laughed nervously and looked away.

"I just want to annoy him." I lied. She rolled her eyes and got up from the table, walking toward his door. I looked up at her and narrowed my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I whispered. She turned to me and grinned.

"Annoying him." she answered. She turned to his door and bammed on it.

"Wake up, loser!" she screamed. Seconds later, his door swung open. He stepped out, shirtless and wearing black basketball shorts.

I bit my lip, blushing to myself.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked tiredly. Bianca looked over at me and smiled.

"Imogennnn wanted you." she said tauntingly. He looked over at me and gave me a small smile.

"Goodmorning, Imogen." he said quickly.

"Uh, morning." I managed to choke out. I tried not to make it too obvious of how I was checking him out. With his perfect, tan six-pack; the way when he smiled his sexy white teeth would brighten the room.

I looked at how big his feet were, which could only mean...

"Babyyyyy." someone whined. It sounded like a females voice coming from Jose's room. He turned his head back to face the inside of his room.

Bianca poked her head in and laughed.

"Selena?" she asked. A few seconds later, a short girl with long brown hair walked out slowly, rubbing her eyes.

My face dropped. Who was this chick coming out of Jose's room? I mean...why was she coming out of his room wearing one of his T-shirts?

Selena wrapped his arms around Jose's waist and stood on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek. I looked down and bit my tongue to refrain from saying anything.

"I'm hungry. Will you make me some breakfast, baby?" Selena whined. In about two seconds I was going to go over there and ring her neck if she didn't stop whining.

Jose casually took her arms from around his waist and walked over to the cabinet.

"We have Lucky Charms." he mumbled, pulling the box out. She frowned and sat to the table across from me.

"I guess that's fine." she said back. He grabbed two bowls and started to pour the cereal into them. He caught me staring and flashed me a quick smile before grabbing the milk.

I looked at Selena and tried my best not to glare. Who wears make-up at 10 am?

Bianca sat at the table and grabbed my muffin from me, biting into it.

"So like...are you two dating now or...?" Bianca asked, taking another bite from the muffin.

"Um...not yet, but...you know, it's only a matter of time." Selena said nervously. She looked over at Jose. "Right baby?"

I noticed how he scrunched his face, which caused me to smile a bit.

"Um, would you like a plastic or silver spoon?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Silver." she said quietly.

He stuck the spoons in and walked to the table handing Selena her bowl.

As I watched all of them eat, I figured that I should at least find _something _in there to fill my stomach for a minute.

"I think I'll go get a fruit roll-up." I said, standing up from the table.

"No, I'll get it for you." he said quickly, standing up. He smiled at me reassuringly and I almost melted.

"Okay." I breathed, sitting back down. Jose walked over to the cabinet and I looked over at Selena who was frowning intensely.

"Can you get me one too, baby?" she chirped. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, whatever." he muttered. He grabbed two fruit roll-ups and slid one over to Selena.

"Thank, honey." she said. He nodded and handed mine to me slowly.

Our hands brushed past each others, which caused my hand to tingle. His touch was so soft, so savory, so...sexy. Everything I wanted.

"How nice of you." I whispered, blushing unknowingly. Selena cleared her throat causing all of us to look at her.

"I think I'm going to go back to bed." Selena said, standing up. She started walking toward Jose's room.

"Uh, Selena...I'm about to leave in a minute, so..." Jose began. Selena stopped in her tracks and turned to him embarrassingly.

She blinked rapidly and nodded.

"O-oh. Well, I'll just go get my stuff. Want me to leave your shirt?" she asked slowly.

"Yes, please." he answered. She bit her lip and sighed.

"Kay." she mumbled before sliding into his room quickly.

As soon as she was out of ear distance, Bianca burst out laughing.

"You don't have to be so mean to her." Bianca said, stuffing the rest of the muffin into her mouth.

"I'm not being mean. She's just...clingy." Jose answered while scooping some cereal on his spoon.  
>"You're the one who keeps sleeping with her." Bianca blurted. This caused me to choke on my fruit roll-up. They eyed me confusedly.<p>

"Are you okay?" Jose asked, patting my back. I finally regained my breathing and nodded.

"Yeah, just went down the wrong pipe." I said quickly. Jose looked me up and down, as if he could tell I was lying. Bianca brought us back to life.

"Where are you going?" she asked. Jose straightened up in his seat and played with his cereal.

"Over to Lucas'. He's throwing a party. I'm helping get everything ready." he answered. Bianca's eyes widened.

"Party? This should be fun." she turned to me. "Up for a party tonight?"

I looked over at Jose and noticed how he had a small smile on his face. I nodded and turned to Bianca.

"Sure." I said, maybe quicker than I should have. Seconds later Selena trudged out of Jose's room in blue shorts, a black spaghetti strap and her hair in a messy bun. She had her bag in hand a big frown on her face.

I tried my hardest not to laugh. She walked over to Jose and bent down, poking her lips out. Jose pecked her cheek and turned back to his cereal. I snickered and she looked at me sadly.

"I'll see you at Lucas' party?" she asked him after a minute. He nodded slowly, looking down at his cereal. She frowned and walked out of the house swiftly.

Jose stood up and grabbed his bowl. He dropped it in the sink and ran the water for a second.  
>"I'm going to go take a shower and then leave." he announced.<p>

"Nice to know." Bianca said sarcastically. He scoffed and walked into his room, shutting the door.

I noticed Bianca staring at me and I frowned.

"Yes?" I asked. She raised one of her eyebrows, still eying me suspiciously.

"Do you like my brother?" she asked after a minute. I bit my lip.

"What kind of question is that? Why would _I _like _Jose?_" I asked convincingly.

"I resent that." I heard a voice say. I turned to the source and saw Jose standing there with a towel in his hands. My mouth dropped.

"N-no. I didn't mean it like that-

"It's cool." he interrupted, a smile on his face. With that, he walked into the bathroom leaving me to sulk.

I groaned in buried my head in hands.

"I take that as a yes?" Bianca asked. I peeked at her through my fingers and sighed.

"Please don't hate me." I said quietly. She giggled and stood up from the table.

"Oh, please. I know my brother's a heart throb." she said.

"Yeah but...we're best friends and..." I looked toward the bathroom door and lowered my voice to a whisper. "Wouldn't it be awkward if Jose and I...I don't know...dated?"

Bianca shrugged. "Not really. As long as I don't have to suffer through your sex life like I had to do with most of his girlfriends."

I shuddered at the thought of him with other girls. On the plus side, Bianca said she'd be cool with it if Jose and I ever became a couple. The thought of that sent butterflies in my stomach.

I stood up and walked in the kitchen grabbing a banana.

"When's the party?" I asked.

"I don't know. Who cares? We're going to be late anyway." She said, walking into her room. I quickly followed after her.

"Why?" I asked. She opened her closet door and looked around.

"Because we are going to be the hottest girls there, and the hottest girls need a crowd." she said, winking. This sent chills down my spine but I agreed. Bianca always did know how to start a party...

…

Bianca and I walked out to the car, the sky darker than ever.

"What time is it?" I asked, my heels wobbling as I tried to walk in them without falling. Bianca looked at her phone.

"10 pm." she said casually. I groaned.

I opened the door to the passenger side and slid in the car, my mini skirt riding up.

"Bianca, why did you insist on making me dress like a slut?" I whined. Bianca did an exaggerated sigh.

"Do you want to look hot or not?" she asked, starting the car. I pulled down the car mirror and dabbed off some of the make-up.

"I want to look safe. I'm two seconds away from falling on my face in the 10 inch heels." I complained.

"There's some Penny Loafers in the backseat." Bianca said as she drove down the street.

"Uh...I think I'm good." I answered.

"Exactly. Now shut it." she demanded.

We stayed silent the whole rest of the way to the party. I continued to tug at the skirt, hoping it would stretch a few inches before we arrived.

As soon as we pulled up to Lucas' place, I noticed tons of kids from our school. Outdoors, the front yard was filled with everyone drinking and standing around.

Bianca and I stepped out of the car and instantly people turned to us. The girls looked at us as if we were disgusting whores and the boys looked at us as if they had just won the lottery.

As we walked up the sidewalk, Bianca walked confidently in her mini skirt and heels as I continued to tug at mine. She grabbed my wrist and glared at me.

"Ow!" I said, snatching my arm back.

"Stop dragging negative attention." she said through clenched teeth.

"I don't feel comfortable." I whispered. Bianca turned to me.

"I did this for _you._" she exclaimed, irritated.

"Huh?" I asked. She turned me around and from a distance I could see Jose checking me out. Even though a girl named Rana was up against the wall with his arm hovering above her, I was all that he could see. It amused me.

She grabbed his face, turning it towards her. I turned back around toward Bianca and hugged her.

"Thanks bee!" I said. She patted my back and loosened me from her grip.

"Anytime. Now I have to go." she said, eying a boy named Jaden seductively. Seconds later she ran off to talk to him, leaving me alone.

I looked around and figured I should probably go inside to find people to talk to. As I walked inside of the house, all I could see were people up against the wall making out and dancing like maniacs.

I pushed my way to the kitchen and sighed happily at the amount of oxygen I was able to take in. I walked to the fridge and opened it looking for anything to drink.

I saw a Red Bull at the bottom of the fridge and grabbed it. As soon as I turned around I collided with someone tall. I looked up and noticed that it was Jose.

"Uh hey. Sorry." I mumbled, eagerly trying not to blush. He smiled that sexy smile that always made me die a little on the inside.

"I just came to get a soda." he said softly. I nodded and moved out of his way.

He bent down and opened the fridge quickly pulling out a Sierra Mist. He turned back to me and inched his drink toward mine.

"Cheers to being at the most awesome party on a Saturday night." he said. I clanked my Red Bull against his.

"Cheers." I responded. We both opened our drinks only for both of them explode all over us.

"This did not just happen..." I whispered. My whole outfit was covered in a mixture of Red Bull and Sierra Mist. I could feel my make-up smearing with the sticky soda all over my face.

I looked at Jose who was frowning at the big stain on his cargo shorts.

"Well isn't this great?" he joked. Out of nowhere, Selena came running in the kitchen.

"Baby what happened?" she screamed. Fury boiled inside of me as her fake boobs and prada heels ran to cater to Jose.

He ignored her and looked over at me.

"I'm uh...going to go freshen up in the bathroom." I said, backing away.

Jose and Selena stared after me as I quickly scurried the kitchen.

I ran to the nearest one and opened the door to see a couple making out on the toilet. They didn't mind me so I just walked to the sink and ran my hands under the faucet.

I splashed the water all over my face. My mascara was dripping down my face, and my fake eyelashes were peeling off from the stickiness of the soda. I quickly grabbed a towel and wiped them off.

My hair still looked a mess, as did my clothes. I just needed to get out of there. As I barged out of the bathroom I heard yelling coming from the kitchen.

"You _like _her! I see the way you look at her!" Selena screamed.

"If I do? Why should you care? It's not like we go out." Jose argued back.

I stood behind the wall, eavesdropping.

"But last night... it all felt so right." Selena said. I could hear hurt in her tone.

"Look, Selena...you're an amazing person and I respect you... but I honestly don't see us going any farther than sex. I'm sorry." he said.

I heard a slap and then frantic footsteps after that. I slowly came from behind the wall to see Jose holding his hand up to his face.

I wobbled over to him in my heels and sighed.

"Hey...I kinda overheard what happened there." I said weakly. He smiled softly and nodded.

"She gets pretty intense." he responded. I nodded and swallowed nervously.

"When she said that you...liked me and you said...if you did...what _if _you did?" I asked, dragging out each word. He smirked and slowly stepped closer to me.

"Well _if _I liked you, I'd find some way to tell if you liked me back." he answered huskily.

I reluctantly stepped toward him so that our chests were barely touching.

"And when you found out that I did like you, what you do?" I whispered seductively.

"I'd do this."

He tilted my face up and smashed his lips against mine softly. I couldn't breathe. It was like the wind had been knocked right out of me. It was if I had died and went to heaven. It was perfect; it was absolutely perfect.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing his lips closer to mine.

He gently placed his hands on my hips.

After a minute, I pulled away and bit my lip.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that." he breathed.  
>"Really?" I asked, trying to hide my excitement.<p>

"Yeah but I never thought that you liked me that way." he confessed.

"Really?" I asked. He narrowed his eyes.

"Really." he answered. We both laughed for a minute and I sighed.

"Jose...I've liked you for the longest. I was just so scared that Bianca would be mad at me for liking you that I never made a move. Now I regret that." I said, thinking of Selena.

"Better late than never." he smiled. I nodded and pecked his lips again.

"Better late than never." I whispered back.

**Author's Note: okayyyyy :) reviews? Yes, REVIEW! haha. I don't know if this turned out good so just review and let me know what you think. **

**Follow me on Twitter; I follow back: AshleyMocha12 **


End file.
